


***

by InuTaisho



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано в 2006 году для Агнии.





	***

С Шулдиха можно рисовать карикатуры и комиксы.  
Слишком большой рот, слишком яркие эмоции. Каждая особенная черточка Шулдиха не просто видна, а бросается в глаза с яростью хищника.  
Он похож на громкие мультфильмы, которые крутят по телевизору.  
Шумный, немного аляповатый.  
Глаза Фарфарелло сами находят Шулдиха, стоит ему появиться в поле зрения.  
С Шулдиха можно рисовать портреты.  
Он может усмехнуться загадочней, чем Мона Лиза и у него чертовски красивые пальцы. Руки пианиста и карточного шулера.  
Хотя сам Фарфарелло не видел ни одного карточного шулера и не слышал, чтобы Шулдих играл на пианино.  
С Шулдиха можно рисовать натюрморты.  
Пьяный до зеленых чертиков Шулдих прекрасно гармонирует с множеством бутылок. И каждый раз Фарфарелло удивляется тому, что это случается так редко. И что собутыльник у Шулдиха всегда один - Кроуфорд.  
Фарфарелло думает иногда "каково это - пить с Шулдихом". Но они не зовут его, и все что остается - думать о том, какой дивный получается натюрморт.  
С Шулдиха можно было бы рисовать полупрозрачные акварели.  
Или мягкие, полные чувственной недосказанности пастели. Когда уставший, но довольный Шулдих валяется на дорогих простынях в очередном случайном отеле.  
Приглушенный свет скрадывает недостатки, в обнаженном теле появляется художественная эстетичность.  
Фарфарелло приятно смотреть на Шулдиха и в живую, но он уверен, что на бумаге, исполненный в мягких, прозрачных красках его чувственность преобразится во что-то новое.  
Образ будет выше плоти.  
С Шулдиха можно рисовать силуэты.  
Когда немец курит на фоне открытого окна, а Фарфарелло смотрит на него сквозь щель приоткрытой двери.  
Ровные линии, целостность, которую видно только в такие моменты.  
Фарфарелло уверен, что это - задача для самого талантливого художника.  
С Шулдиха можно рисовать иконы.  
На него и так молятся его жертвы, когда немцу этого хочется. И он бы по вкусу пришелся сатанистам.  
Фарфарелло считает Шулдиха самой подходящей моделью, для того, чтобы писать Люцифера. Сияющего искусителя.  
Он почти готов отринуть для этого кумира истинную веру.  
Шулдих смеется, когда слышит эти мысли.


End file.
